


Kinky

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto asks Kankuro if he has ever tied someone up with his puppet strings. A naughty question that leads to more questions about bondage and kinky sex. Let's say Naruto is in for a very kinky experience with our favorite puppet master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinky

It was a boring day in Suna...no missions, no nothing. Gaara was busy working in his office and Temari had gone shopping for the day. That had left Kankuro and Naruto, who had been visiting from Konaha, by themselves. Both of them were in Kankuro's room as Kankuro showed the blonde his new puppets and then offered and seat to Naruto. Naruto took it as the puppet nin sat across from him. 

He didn't know why he asked or what made him ask the question, but he did..."Kankuro?"

"Yes?" Kankuro returned.

"Um...I was wondering...can you use your puppet strings to tie anyone up?" Naruto asked with a blush covering his cheeks.

The puppet master looked at the Konaha ninja in surprise. He then raised a dark eyebrow and asked, "You like BDSM Naruto?"

The blonde had no idea what Kankuro was talking about. 'BDSM? I never heard about that from Pervy Sage.' "Um...yes." The blush was even more pronounced on his cheeks.

Kankuro smiled at Naruto then replied, "Well, I didn't know you were kinky Naruto." Naruto merely nodded at him, then Kankuro continued, "As for your question, yes I can use my strings to tie someone up." The puppet nin paused then suggested with dirty thoughts in his mind, "How about we play a game? I can show you."

Naruto gulped loudly. He did not want to disappoint his crush or make himself seem like he couldn't do what he seemed into. "Alright."

The puppet nin smiled and said, "Why don't you strip and get on the bed? I'll be back."

Naruto did as he was told. He stripped and climbed onto the bed, which had soft and comfortable black sheets and a comforter. He lay down and awaited Kankuro nervously. He was so nervous as he heard Kankuro shut the blinds, which darkened the room, but he still could see the puppet master. Naruto watched as Kankuro brought a tray with various items over to the side table next to the bed and set it on top of the table. He could see the older man smile at him then finally say, "Let's play." He suddenly tied the blonde nin to the bed by his feet and hands, surprising the blonde as he did so.

'Well,' Kankuro thought to himself, 'I should have thought of this before.' He heard Naruto ask him, "Why aren't you naked Kankuro?"

He smiled and replied, "Oh I will be soon, but first we're going to play our game." Kankuro suddenly added, "To be honest, I never thought you as someone into BDSM."

"Um...why's that?" Naruto questioned.

"You just don't seem the type. You seem like you would be a regular type of sex kind of guy, but I would love to show you my games."

It was at this point Kyuubi murmured in Naruto's mind, interrupting the blonde's thoughts, 'You know you are going to get your ass in trouble.'

'What do you mean? He doesn't know I’m lying to him.' Naruto replied.

'Puppet boy hates liars. What? You don't remember Gaara telling you?' Kyuubi laughed evilly, 'Besides, you don't know shit about BDSM. He's going to know right away.'

Naruto gulped. 'Well what is it?'

The demon fox sighed, 'Bondage and sadomasochism...idiot. It means that you like pain when you have sex.'

'But I haven't had sex yet!'

'Ain't my problem.' Kyuubi replied then disappeared, leaving Naruto to his problem.

Naruto gulped again then looked as Kankuro picked up a pair of what looked like pincers. The puppet nin presented the pair of nipple clamps to Naruto then asked, "By the way, are you still a virgin Naruto? People can be virgins and still play games like this."

"No." He replied a little too fast.

Kankuro raised a dark brown eyebrow and thought, 'Hmmm...could my blonde be lying to me? I'll see after we get into our game. Maybe he just didn't want me to think bad of him.'

"Well I’m sure you know, but these are nipple clamps. I'm sure you know about them." He paused as he placed both on the blonde's pink nipples, hearing a moan of pain come from Naruto's mouth. "Now, let's get to our game."

Naruto had never felt such pain on his body. His nipples felt as if they were on fire and he knew that Kankuro wasn't even close to finished. He arched upwards, feeling the pain from the clamps spread throughout his entire chest. Kami! It hurt like hell! Naruto moaned loudly as he felt the puppet nin's fingers pull the pieces of metal on his nipples, making more pain stream through his body. Kankuro smiled and asked the blonde, "Does it hurt my pretty little blonde?" Naruto gritted his teeth and nodded. This merely made Kankuro pull the puppet strings tighter. 

Kankuro smiled as he looked at the blonde who was pulling hard on the strings and begging for the older man to take off the clamps. He knew that experienced lovers of BDSM, still felt a lot of pain when they hadn't had kinky sex in a long time. Hell! It generally hurt because that area was very sensitive. Personally he loved playing games in bed, but as he told Naruto, he was shocked. He had never expected the blonde to like such games.

Now the puppet nin smirked and didn't bother to tell Naruto as he moved down the blonde's body. He left the clamps on and heard him moan in slight pain. Kankuro then reached over and grabbed an adjustable cock ring and placed it around the base of Naruto's cock and tightened it so that the younger nin wouldn't be able to release unless he allowed him to. Naruto groaned from the sudden coolness on his hot flesh. "Let's continue with our game. Huh Naruto?" 

Then he grabbed a plastic dildo and was about to push it in, but heard Naruto yell almost scream. Kankuro grabbed some oil from the tray and a smaller dildo, then oiled the smaller one up and placed the bigger one to the side. With the left over oil, Kankuro forced a finger into Naruto's hole. The blonde was moaning in pain as pushed in and pulled out again. The hole was tight around his finger and Kankuro knew... 

'So...you did lie to me.' He thought as he pulled out his finger. Naruto was a virgin and he bet Naruto had never experienced BDSM before. Why would he want to experience it for the first time? 'Naruto...I don't like being lied to.'

Kankuro put the two dildos and oil on the tray then pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. He then climbed onto the bed and began to make the blonde feel very hot. His fingers stroked along Naruto's inner thigh as he finally revealed, "Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"I don't like liars."

Naruto gulped loudly. "I'm...so sorry."

"You may apologize, but I still need to punish you. I don't appreciate being lied to." Kankuro replied.

"What are you going to do?"

"Continue with our game...although it will be slightly different." He smirked, "You see, liars upset me. If you weren't Gaara's friend, I would probably have beaten your ass by now."

"I'm sorry...are you going to..."

"What? Rape you?" Kankuro asked, slightly shocked. "I may punish liars, but I’m no rapist blondie. Besides, I've only taught one other person a lesson like this."

"Who?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"My little brother. Of course that was a few years back." He could tell that the blonde was slightly shocked at his confession, but he merely moved on and said, "Now it's your turn blondie. Consider it a lesson for lying."

Naruto gulped loudly and asked, "What will you do?" 

Kankuro merely smirked and replied, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now, the sooner we do this, the sooner your punishment is over."

Naruto nodded and looked to the side as he felt the puppet nin's fingers move up his chest and rest at the level of his nipples. He was surprised when he felt the older nin pull the metal pieces off the sensitive areas. Naruto gasped in relief, but that relief came too soon, for Kankuro bit down on Naruto's left nipple. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise and sudden pain. He never thought it would hurt this bad. However, he deserved this for lying. He pulled on the strings that held his wrists and tried to escape from the painful feelings in his chest. Kami, now he wished that he had never asked that one damned question! He wished that he never had lied! Damn his curiosity!

The younger nin felt Kankuro release the nipple he had been abusing in his mouth then moved over to the other one and repeat the same ministrations. Kankuro felt a little sorry for Naruto. After all, he was only curious, but he had to teach the blonde a lesson. He couldn't allow him to lie. The older nin pulled back, releasing the abused pink flesh from his teeth and commented in a teasing way, "Sometimes teeth can hurt worse than nipple clamps. Did that hurt blondie?" Naruto merely moaned pitifully in response.

Kankuro wasn't finished though. He moved his right hand down Naruto's chest then further down his tan belly, stopping only to tease with light touches, and continuing on finally till his hand reached Naruto's cock. Naruto tensed at the sudden touch of Kankuro's hand. He arched, pulling once again against the tight strings. The feeling of the hand against his heated flesh was almost too much. 

The puppet nin slid his hand up and down Naruto's cock, hearing the younger nin moaning in pleasure as he did so. He continued doing so, only changing his tactics every once in a while by lightly dragging his fingers along the sides of Naruto's cock. The blonde threw his head back against the pillow and began to beg for release, the adjustable cock ring was still in place around the base of his cock, and he felt like he could not take any more of Kankuro's teasing. "Please...Kankuro!"

Kankuro smirked as he continued his ministrations. He laughed inwardly, but would show mercy on Naruto in a few moments. After a few more strokes of his fingers, he moved them down to the ring and pulled it off Naruto's cock then placed it on the tray beside the bed. The older man heard his younger counterpart sigh in relief, but Kankuro would not let Naruto get off too easily. He wrapped his hand around the base of Naruto's member and began to pump hard. Naruto arched again as he felt heat course all the way through his body and down towards his heated member. His eyes shot open, but he could not see through the haziness surrounding him. Kami, it felt so damned good! If it felt so good, how was this a punishment? Oh it was confusing! Naruto arched his hips, moving up so that he could rub his member harder against Kankuro's hand. However, the puppet nin refused to help Naruto and pumped the younger nin at his own pace. "Please!" He moaned...begging for some release.

"So you want release?" Kankuro asked the blonde.

"Mmmhmm..." Naruto replied, begging to be relieved.

"Very well." Kankuro changed his pace and quickly pumped Naruto's member up and down with his hand. He ignored the blonde's cries of pleasure as he continued the buildup and Naruto finally screamed. He released, spilling onto Kankuro's hand and breathing hard as he did so. Naruto felt the puppet strings around his feet and wrists fall away and he fell fully against the bed. 

Kankuro was about to get up from the bed when he heard Naruto's voice say, "Wait."

He turned to him and asked, "What is it?"

"I want to know what it is like Kankuro."

This shocked the older man, "I just punished you. Are you out of your mind?"

"No. Besides, I bet it will feel good now that I have taken your punishment."

Kankuro shook his head at the blonde, "I'm not trying to brag, but I’m pretty big. You're tight down there Naruto. It's going to hurt. Real bad."

Naruto merely smiled at him, "I can take it."

'He's gone fucking insane. Did I punish him too hard?' Kankuro thought to himself. However, Naruto was very cute, and he did deserve a little relief from having to punish the younger man. Hell, if Naruto wanted to be fucked, it was his choice. Kankuro decided that he would do all he could to make him feel comfortable. It wasn't going to be painless, but he would do his best. "Alright blondie, but you better be prepared." Naruto nodded then spread his legs for the older nin. Kankuro wriggled out of his pants and threw them onto the floor. He grabbed another tube of lube, opened it up, and coated his fingers with the substance. 

Naruto got a good look at Kankuro and blushed suddenly. The puppet nin was indeed very big and thick. He knew that there would be some pain, but he also knew that Kankuro would prepare him as best as possible. He suddenly felt Kankuro push a finger into his small hole and he tensed against the intrusion. "Calm down. It's going to hurt if you do that." He nodded and did his best to obey Kankuro as the finger pumped inside him. Another finger was added and Naruto tensed a little, but kept as loose as he could, for he knew something bigger would be put inside of him. A third finger was added and they were pumping in time, spreading the blonde's hole and making sure that he was lubed on the inside. Naruto grunted after about a minute of the motion and Kankuro finally pulled his fingers out and grasped the tube and placed a liberal amount in his hand then covered his member with the substance.

Kankuro positioned his member before the widened hole and grasped Naruto's hips tightly. He looked down at the blonde then swiftly entered him. He heard Naruto's cry of pain, but felt the tightness of his body surround him. He wanted to continue, but whispered softly, "Don't tense." Naruto did as he was told and about a minute later, urged Kankuro to continue. Kankuro nodded, then pulled back and thrust back in. Naruto cried out again, only this time it was in pleasure. The older nin smiled and murmured in Naruto's left ear, "That was your prostate. Feels good huh?"

"Y...yeah..." Naruto replied, feeling heat start to take over his body again. "Please, continue!"

Kankuro smiled, pulled back out then thrust in and continued this way. His arms were now wrapped around Naruto's hips as he held the blonde closer to him and heard Naruto's moans grow wilder. Kankuro was getting closer to releasing, but did not want to before Naruto. He grasped Naruto's member with his right hand, then continued thrusting into the body beneath him. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kankuro's neck and pulled himself closer to the puppet nin. He was so damned close and would come so soon! He felt Kankuro thrust into his hole a few more times while pumping at the same time then finally, he burst. He saw stars behind his eyes and could feel a wet substance fill his body. It felt so damned good.

xxxx

Later, Naruto and Kankuro lay in bed and talked about the experience they had. "I'm going to be sore for a while, aren't I?" He teased.

"I told you."

"You were right. I wanted to experience it though." Naruto curled up against him and said, "Thanks for showing me what it's like."

"Yeah. Well next time you don't need to lie to get attention."

"Next time?" The blonde asked, looking up curiously at the puppet nin.

"Whenever you decide to come back."

Naruto smiled then laid his head back down, "Okay. I would like that."

"I'll give you something for pain later. Let's lay down and rest for a while." Kankuro wrapped his left arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him against his body. He couldn't help but smile to himself. Naruto's curiosity was indeed a wonderful thing. He hoped Naruto would want to have kinky sex again.


End file.
